Various pieces of heavy equipment, such as for example tractors, forest machines, earthmoving machines, forklifts and the like, have traditionally involved the use of mechanical drive train with a possibility of selecting a low-range gear system for working and a high-range gear system for driving from site to site. To an increasing extent, however, the drive train in heavy equipment is currently implemented with wheel-specific hub motors. Le, with a hydraulic motor or electric motor mounted on the hub of a wheel or constituting a hub as this type of arrangement provides most degrees of freedom for designing and performance of the machine. Space in a wheel hub is limited, which is why the motors generally come in a single-speed version. Therefore, the torque characteristics and operating characteristics of motors must be selected in compliance with low-speed working requirements, which is why the site-to-site drives of heavy equipment proceed at an unnecessarily slow speed or have to be carried out with separate transport equipment.